New Beginnings
by heidipoo
Summary: Renesmee attempts to start a normal life with Jacob, the man she's destined to be with forever. But will all that be threatened when they discover that a new wolf pack has arrived in Forks? And what other hardships will they face along the way?
1. A New Day

**A/N: So I'm not new to the Twilight fandom, this is just kind of my first major story for it. I hope you guys like it, it's going to be about 20-25 chapters. I'm currently a senior in high school, and sometimes life gets busy, so I update when I can. Anyway, check out my profile for other cool stuff. Okay bye. P.S. Introduction chapters always suck. And I'm still taking requests by the way, just send me a PM.**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock shrieked loudly in my ear, and I rolled over in bed with a groan. I hated waking up early in the morning but it was time to begin my day, the day that I had been dreading all week; my first day of high school.<p>

The sun peaked through the frothy curtains in my bedroom, signaling that it was morning, and I really didn't want to get out of bed. I really didn't want to have to deal with the inconveniences of high school either. But, it was a must to avoid suspicions around the area. If I wanted to go out in public, the deal was that I had to go to high school. My parents wanted me to be able to have the high school experience.

I wasn't fully grown yet, but I was coming quite close. My parents had explained to me that I would look like an adult when I reached seven years of age. I wasn't quite seven yet, in fact, I only had a few more months to go until I would be seven. Currently, I looked liked your average teenager, that's why I was going to have to go to high school. And up until now, my dad had home schooled me so that I wasn't completely out of the loop.

I knew I wouldn't get away with laying in the bed for long, my mother would be in here soon, as I heard both her and my father stirring throughout the cottage. So I sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and swung my legs over the side of my big bed. "Mom, I'm awake." I said, and I knew that they could hear me, because of their enhanced hearing abilities.

My mom, Bella, rushed into my room immediately, "Do you need any help getting ready?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "Alice has had my outfit picked out for weeks." I smiled, thinking of my quirky aunt.

Mom smiled, "Okay, well when you get ready, breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks mom." I replied. She left my room swiftly, and I began getting dressed. I told Alice not to get me anything too flashy, after all, I didn't want to cause any extra attention to myself. I just wanted to blend in, and get through high school for the sake of it. I pulled the outfit out, and surprisingly, I loved it. It was some simple black leggings, ballet flats, and a baby pink shirt with a matching scarf that I could wear. Alice knew just what I liked, and I was glad she picked out my outfit for me.

Once I was dressed, I sat down at the vanity that Rosalie had gotten me for one of my birthdays, and began brushing my bronze ringlets of hair. I liked to wear it naturally, because that's when it looked the best. That's what my grandma Esme had told me. I didn't like to wear much make up either, just some simple mascara. Rosalie told me that I didn't need make up, and I knew she was right.

Finally, after I looked somewhat decent, I grabbed my bag with my books in it, and headed to the kitchen of our small cottage. Both my mother and father were in there waiting for me. "Good morning Renesmee." My dad, Edward, greeted me with a smile.

"Morning dad." I replied as I sat down at the table, and began to eat the breakfast my mom had laid out for me.

"Are you excited?" My mom asked.

I shook my head, "Not in particularly."

Dad laughed, "It's not that bad I swear."

"Right." I said with a small smile and continued to eat. During my breakfast, there was a knock at the door, and I knew who it was automatically. "Jacob's here." I smiled as I finished my breakfast. He told me he'd be here to see me off on my first day of school. I was going to ask him to be there anyway, but he volunteered first. I didn't mind though, because Jacob was my best friend. He had been there for all of my life, even when I was born, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We did everything together, and I loved Jacob so much, and I knew he felt the same about me as well.

My mom went to open the door and let him in. "Good morning Jake." Mom said.

"Morning Bells." He smiled at her.

"Renesmee's eating breakfast." She said, and he nodded.

I counted his footsteps as I heard him walking to the kitchen, and finally, when he saw me, he smiled and I smiled too. "Look at you, Ness." He whistled, and I couldn't help but to blush just a tiny bit. Jacob always made me feel weird, but in a good way.

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked, standing up so he could see better.

He shook his head, "You look perfect."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled.

"Alright, you better get going so you're not late for your first day." Dad chided and I nodded and grabbed my bag of books.

"Can Jacob drive me?" I asked with my puppy eyes. I knew my dad could never say no to those things. "Please?" I begged.

"Sure." My dad nodded. "But he'll have to pick you up too."

"That's fine." I said. "Come on Jake." I added, and grabbed his hand. "We can drive my car." Yes, my parents bought me a car and taught me how to drive. It's not that I didn't like driving, I just wanted to spend as much time with Jake as I could, that's why I asked if he could drive me to school. Today was going to suck, but at least when school was over I got to hang out with Jacob.

"Have a good day at school Nessie!" I heard my mom yell. I waved back at her from the car window, and she blew me a kiss. I knew when I got home they were going to bombard me with tons of questions about how my day went. All in all, I was not looking forward to high school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be continued...?**


	2. First Day Of School

We got in Jacob's car, and he began to drive away from my house through the woods. The ride to school wouldn't be that long, so I wanted to cherish this time with Jacob while I had it. I mean, I saw him all the time anyway, but I still loved spending time with him. I remembered when I was younger, I had asked Jacob to move in with me so that we could spend every moment of the day together. Of course, my parents never allowed that though. So Jake just came to my house everyday, so that we could see each other.

That was another reason why I didn't want to go to high school. School would only limit my time I got to spend with Jacob, and I definitely did not want that. Ugh, there were just so many things wrong with this situation. Maybe I could just go to school for a little bit and convince my dad to home school me again. That sounded a lot better than actually getting out of bed early every morning, and going to deal with annoying people.

"Something on you mind, Ness?" Jacob asked me as he drove, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking about how much I'm going to hate this." I replied with a smile.

"Oh come on." He chided. "I went through it, and it isn't that bad."

I shrugged, "It's different for me I guess."

"You'll probably like it." Jacob told me. "You'll make some friends, and they'll make it better."

"I don't want any more friends." I joked. "All I need is you." I felt a blush creeping up to my ivory colored cheeks once I spoke those words. I meant them though, that was for sure, and I wouldn't take them back for the world. I think Jacob knew I was being serious too.

"I'm flattered Ness." He replied in a joking tone. "But you're still going to school."

"We could skip." I suggested, knowing it was a bad idea in the first place. My parents would lock me in my room if I skipped the first day of school; especially if I skipped it to go hang out with Jacob. My mom would probably be okay with it because she liked Jake, but my dad would kill me and Jake a million times.

"I don't feel like dying today." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, me neither." I replied. "I should probably just go to school."

"Yeah, probably." Jake said smiling. We drove the rest of the way in simple small talk and banter, until finally he pulled into the school parking lot. "Here we are." He introduced. "Forks High School." While he was talking, I was busy looking around, observing the place. It didn't look too big, but my eyes could be deceiving me. All the students standing outside here looked pretty ordinary so I knew I was going to stand out already. My mom used to tell me that my dad and all my aunts and uncles stood out, and everyone practically swooned over them. Today was not going to be good.

"I hate it already." I mumbled, and Jake laughed as he parked the car.

"Have a good day at school Nessie." He said, and kissed me on my forehead. His lips were hot, but they felt so nice on my cool skin. I was going to try my hardest to have a good day, I wasn't going to be a debby downer. I was going to look on the bright side, and try to make friends because that's what Jacob and my parents wanted me to do.

"I'll tell you all about it when you pick me up." I said, and grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car. "Bye Jake."

"Bye Ness." He said and I waved to him and watched as he drove off. It's only eight hours, I kept repeating to myself. It's not going to be that bad. But, it was already bad as kids were staring at me as I walked inside the relatively small school building. Great, I thought to myself. The day is already going well. I had to go to the office first, and get my schedule and locker and all of that stuff. This school had eight periods during the day, and I had English first period, biology second, math third, art fourth, then lunch, a study hall after that, then I got to end my day with choir and band. This was going to be awesome, I thought sarcastically.

The day actually went by pretty fast if I really thought about it. And the lessons in my classes weren't too boring. Nobody really tried to talk to me, which kind of made me feel bad about myself. But if you really wanted to get technical about it, I felt like all of the guys were too busy swooning over me, while the girls were too busy being jealous and hating me already. This was going to be a good year. I ended up sitting at lunch by myself, eating horrible school food, and by the time the last bell rung, signaling it was the end of the day, I was jumping for joy.

I hurried and went to my locker, shoving all of my books into my bag, and headed outside to search for Jacob's car. I spotted it immediately once I was out there, and he shot me a friendly wave. I waved back, and practically ran to his car. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." I said as I got in the car.

"How was it?" Jacob asked as he started driving away.

"Boring." I answered automatically.

"Make any friends?" He asked.

"Literally nobody talked to me but my teachers." I laughed. "They all hate me."

"Damn." Jacob said with a smile.

"Let's go to the beach!" I said, wanting to forget all about this horrible high school thing.

"Nope." Jacob answered. "I made a deal with your mom and dad that I have to bring you home first."

"Damn you Jake." I cursed.


	3. Imprint

We arrived at my house moments later, me still a little mad at Jake for just not taking me to the beach. Instead I had to come home, explain my whole boring day to my parents, which would probably take a while because I knew they were going to ask lots of stupid questions that I didn't want to answer. Jacob got out of his car, and came over to my side to open the door for me. He grabbed my bag with all my books in it too, but I was not speaking to him until we got out of here, and to the beach. "Still mad huh?" He asked as we walked up the sidewalk to my front door.

"Yup." I answered simply. "Let's just get this over with."

My parents definitely heard Jacob's car pull into our drive, because when I walked into the house, they were both waiting there expectantly. "How was your day honey?" My mom asked me.

I scoffed, "Please, I'll try to spare you all the boring details."

"That bad, huh?" My dad asked.

I nodded and I watched Jacob sit my bag of stuff in my room. "Come here." I said to my mom and dad. They stepped closer, and I gingerly put my hands on their arms so that I could show them my whole day with my special power. I wasn't going to leave anything out, because I didn't want them to ask any questions. I wanted to hurry and get this over with so Jake and I could spend time together. I mean, I know I got to see him everyday, but still, that time never seemed like enough.

"It does look pretty boring." My mom said.

"Told you." I said smugly.

"And you didn't make any friends?" My dad asked.

"Not one." I answered.

My mom smiled, "That's okay honey, I didn't like school much either."

"Then why are you forcing me to go?" I asked incredulously.

"We just want you to feel like a normal teenager." My dad answered. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Can I leave now?" I asked. "Jake and I have plans."

"Alice and Rose wanted to know about your day. So did Esme." My mom said, but I could tell she was reading the pained expression on my face, and I really didn't want to go tell them about my so boring day. I just wanted to go spend time with Jacob. "Fine, I'll tell them for you." My mom said, and I smiled and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Thanks mom!" I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on Jake, let's go." I said and grabbed his warm hand, pulling him to the door.

"Remember what we talked about Jacob." My dad said sternly as we made our way out the door. What in the world was he talking about? Did they make some agreement I didn't know about while I was at school? I saw Jacob nod before we arrived outside, and he helped me back into his car. Before you knew it, we were on our way to the rez, and to the beach.

"What was all that about?" I asked, looking over at Jacob who was really focused on driving.

Jacob shrugged, "They just want me to have you home before it gets dark."

"That's all?" I asked. "They've never done that before." I said. Usually it's okay for me to be out late with Jacob because my mom and dad trust him with me. Is tonight going to be different? Is something going to happen? I was so confused at the moment, and I didn't like it all. I could tell Jake was hiding something from me, and I hated it. We never hid anything from each other because we were best friends, and best friends tell each other everything. Even the bad stuff. "What's going on Jake?" I asked, very confused.

"Nothing Ness, I just have to tell you something, that's all." He answered as we finally made it to the beach.

"Tell me something?" I asked. "Is it bad?"

He chuckled, "It's not bad, trust me."

"I do trust you." I replied. "But you're scaring me. I've never seen you this nervous before." His palms were sweaty as he took my hand to help me out of the car, and his hands were so shaky. Whatever he had to tell me, it must have been something big. What the hell was going on? And did my parents know about it? Is that why they let me come with Jacob so unwillingly? Jacob was so nervous, he was starting to make me nervous. "Come on Jake, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." I said as we walked to our spot on the beach. He always brought me here, even as a kid.

"I know I can tell you anything." He replied. "But this is important, and I'm trying to find the right words to explain it." He led me to a log, and sat me down, and he sat down beside me. Now I was really curious. Was he leaving or something? "Renesmee," He started, and I was shocked because Jacob rarely used my full name unless I was in trouble. I wasn't in trouble, was I? "Do you know what imprinting is?" He asked slowly, and my heart dropped all the way down into my butt. I knew exactly what imprinting was. My parents explained it to me when I was little, because I had asked about some of the other wolf couples.

"Oh no..." I barely managed to get out. "You imprinted, didn't you?" I asked, my voice coming out strained.

Jacob nodded, "I did."

Another girl was going to steal my Jacob away from me. "Does that mean we can't hang out as much anymore?" I asked sadly.

"Nessie, what are you talking about?" He had this funny look on his face like I had missed a good joke or something like that.

"The girl you imprinted on, she's not going to want you around me, is she?" I asked, getting more sad by the second. Now I wished that I had stayed home and talked to everyone about my boring day at school.

"Renesmee." He spoke slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"I imprinted on you."


	4. Something Amazing

In that second, my heart felt like it came to a complete stop. Was I dreaming? Was I hallucinating? Because this moment did not feel real at all. I was confused, and happy at the same time, and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say at all. I just kept staring at Jacob, wide eyed, and in shock. He had a goofy smile on his face, and I could tell he was waiting for me to finally say something. When I was able to speak again, all I could manage to get out was, "What?" This was freaking insane, and I didn't know how to react to all of this.

"I said I imprinted on you." Jacob repeated. Suddenly, I slapped him on the arm. "Ow!" He yelled. "Ness, what the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his arm that I had just smacked.

"For making me think you imprinted on another girl!" I almost yelled. "You scared me to death!"

He laughed, "I'm sorry Nessie."

"When did you?" I asked, wanting to know every piece of information on this subject. Surely, everyone else had to already know, so I was the only one left out of the loop. It didn't feel good that everyone else knew, and I didn't. I kind of felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. Why we were always around each other, and why we'd feel sad or lonely when we were away from each other. Why Jacob was my best friend, and only friend as a kid, and as now.

"Literally right after you were born." He chuckled. "It was crazy, but the moment I looked into your eyes, I knew that was it." He explained. "I knew right then and there, that I had imprinted on you, and you were the one for me." He said, and I couldn't help but to smile. He was being so sweet right now. I couldn't even believe this. "And when your mom was pregnant with you, it was like I was drawn to her, but it was really you."

"That is crazy." I said, thinking about everything that he had just said.

"And it's funny, because when I told your dad, he was okay with it. He said that he rather it be me with his daughter than some delinquent." He said with a light laugh. "But when I told your mom, she almost killed me. She was so mad. I thought she'd never forgive me." He explained. "But she did, and I was glad she did."

"So you had to wait all these years to tell me?" I asked, confused. And I also felt bad because he had to hold it in for all this time.

"Your parents made me." Jacob answered. "They wanted me to wait until you were older. They told me that you might not understand."

"I did kind of." I explained. "I always wondered why you were always around, and why we were always hanging out. And now I know."

Jacob nodded, "And today, after you went to school, your dad pulled me aside and told me you were ready, and he told me that it was okay. So, if you're okay with it Ness, that would make me really happy. We can take our relationship to the next step, but it's totally up to you, okay?" He asked me. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything like that. I just want you to be happy."

I had to think about it for a moment. Did that mean Jacob was now my boyfriend? Was I his girlfriend? "Imprinting means forever, right?" I asked him with a small smile, and he nodded. "Then I'm happy." I answered simply. "You make me very happy Jake." It was quiet for a moment between us, we were staring at each other like idiots, and it's like we were the only two people in the world right now. In my mind, it all made sense now. That's why I couldn't see myself with anyone but Jake. Suddenly, him telling me that made everything click into place, and everything was clear.

"We should go on a date first." Jacob said suddenly.

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Your parents would probably like that too."

"You're right about that." I replied. "But we'll have to wait until the weekend so it's not a school night."

"Saturday will be good." Jacob said, and he then looked over to the sky. It was sunset, and that meant that it was time for me to get home. I wanted to stay with Jake more than anything now though, that information only drew me even closer to him. "We should probably get you home." He said, reading my thoughts.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"I'll take you to school." He answered with a smile, and I smiled back. Jake then walked me back to his car, holding my hand. And it's not like we hadn't held hands before, it's just that it felt really different this time, because now, we were actually together. Jacob was my boyfriend, my imprint, my soulmate. We were destined to be together the moment I was born, and now we would be. We would get married, have kids, and live a happy life together, and I couldn't wait to get that life stared. I knew we'd have to take it slow though, because that's what my parents would want, and I didn't want to disappoint them.

Finally, we arrived at my home just before dark, and I knew my parents were already inside waiting for me. I turned to Jacob, "Tonight was interesting." I said with a small smile.

"Definitely." He replied. He then leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Jacob." I said as I got out of the car.

"Goodnight Ness." He said, and watched me walk to the door of my house, until I disappeared inside. I heard his tires crunching down the driveway, which meant he was gone. I was happier than ever at the moment, even though my parents were staring at me, my dad probably reading my thoughts at this very moment.

"I take it things went well?" My mom asked with a smile.

"Very well." I answered, grinning widely.


	5. Getting Ready

I was antsy all week. That was the best way to describe how I was feeling. My body was full of anticipation, and nerves, and happiness all rolled into one different kind of feeling. I couldn't concentrate at school, or on anything else really, because I was so focused on how my life was about to drastically change. My parents just thought I was overreacting, but they didn't know how it felt. They just didn't know how this whole imprinting thing worked. I mean, my dad could read my mind, but still, it just wasn't the same as actually experiencing the feelings for yourself.

It was a funny thing, having someone tell you that they were your soulmate, and that you were born into this world just for them. Everything was going to be so different now. I even couldn't help but to look at Jacob in a different way now. I mean, he was still my best friend, but now, he was just so different. It was like I saw him in a different light. We were going to be starting our lives together, as a couple, and to me, well that was pretty exciting.

After this first date with Jacob, what would happen after that? Would we just keep going on dates until our relationship progressed? I didn't know much about relationships considering the fact that I had never been in one until now, but I felt like Jake and I already had a one of a kind, strong connection. Maybe that was the imprinting? Or maybe it was because we spent nearly every moment with each other ever since I was born. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't care what it was. I was just happy at the fact that I got to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.

And finally, after the whole week had passed, and after my anticipation and nerves had nearly worked me into a panic attack, it was Friday. It was time for my date with Jacob. I was surprised when my aunt Alice came to pick me up from school that day. "What are you doing here?" I asked once I got into the car.

"I'm going to help you get ready for your date." She smiled back at me, and drove out of the school parking lot.

I shook my head, "Of course."

"You should have expected it, really." She replied as she drove.

"He didn't tell you where he was taking me, did he?" I asked, curious. Jacob had been extremely careful as to not drop any hints while he was around me. I begged him to tell me, because I absolutely hated surprises, but he wouldn't cave, which was a shock because he usually gave me whatever I wanted. He could never tell me no, but this time, he did. I wasn't upset though, I knew he just wanted to make the date special for me since it was my very first one.

Aunt Alice shook her head, "Nope, but I know anyway." She smiled.

"Of course you do." I replied, "You know sometimes I wish I had your gift."

"Everyone does." She said. "But trust me, you're going to love it. It's perfect, and I even helped him pick out his outfit."

"Must be someplace fancy..." I muttered to myself.

"I'm not saying a word." Alice laughed. "We just have to get you home, and all dolled up. Oh! And Rosalie said she calls dibs on your hair." She kept talking as we finally pulled up to the Cullen house where Esme and Carlisle, and the rest of my aunts and uncles lived.

"That's not a surprise either." I said. Rosalie loved doing my hair, but I didn't blame her, my hair was pretty awesome. Anyway, after that car ride, I was rushed into the house, and quickly greeted by the rest of my family, and then Alice literally shoved me into her bedroom. She made Jasper get out, and she sat me down on her bed, that's when Rosalie came in. "So..." I trailed off. "What's first?" I asked as I watched the two fly around the room like a tornado to ready their beauty supplies. Jacob always said I was a natural beauty, but Rose and Alice still loved to give me makeovers. I hope Jacob didn't mind.

"First it your hair." Rose said, holding up a straightener. "I'm going to flat iron it."

I hesitated, "Jake's never seen my hair like that before... What if he doesn't like it?"

Alice sighed, "Hello! I've seen this whole date in my head, he's going to love it!" She said, and in that moment my fears went away. Alice was right, Jacob would love anything about me if I changed my appearance. I then nodded, and Rose began doing my hair. It only took her about twenty minutes to get every little piece of my hair done, and when she was finished, I loved the final product. It gave my hair lots of length, and I knew Jake would love it.

Next was the outfit, and Alice had picked out the most beautiful thing. It was a baby pink, casual and strapless dress with a small silver belt just below my bosom. My shoes were silver as well, and they were small heels. Alice knew I didn't like heels, so I'm glad she didn't make me wear them. But I looked good when I put that outfit on, and I felt good about tonight. The date was going to be perfect, and I couldn't wait to see my Jacob all dressed up and ready to have a good time with me.

"Okay, you're almost done." Rosalie said as she applied a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. They knew I didn't like to wear a lot of make up either, so I was thankful that they didn't cake it all on. In my opinion, I didn't need any make up. "You look gorgeous Renesmee." She said as I looked myself over in the mirror.

"Thank you guys for doing this." I said, hugging my aunts with as much force as possible.

"He should be here soon." Alice said.

"Just have fun tonight." Rose commented, "Everything is going to be perfect." And I knew it would be, because tonight was the night that I was starting my life with Jacob.


	6. He's Here

I waited for him patiently. My stomach was doing flips and turns and all kinds of twists. I didn't know why I was so nervous though, I mean it was just Jacob, we hung out all the time with no problem. Why was everything so different now? It's not like he was going to look at me any differently now. I was still Renesmee, and he was still Jacob. Yes, we were imprints, but the only thing that would change is that we would see each other more. That was another thought that came to my mind, was he going to try and kiss me tonight? I didn't think I was ready for that yet. I wanted to take things as slow as possible, I wanted to make things last forever. And I knew that they would.

"Don't be so nervous Ness." Alice coaxed, practically reading my mind.

"I can't help it." I replied. "I just can't help that everything's going to be different."

Alice sighed, "They will be different, but different in a good way."

"Believe it or not," Rosalie jumped in, "Jacob's been holing out on you."

"You'll be happier now." Alice confirmed.

"I'm not really sure if I'm nervous, or just excited." I added, "I don't know..." I trailed off. I mean, I was kind of nervous, but I knew that Jake was probably more nervous than I was, which was a good thing. I wish that things didn't feel so weird though. This stuff should have came to us naturally, we're freaking imprints for crying out loud. This should be easy as cake. But I still had that feeling, that feeling that everything would feel so wrong. Maybe it was just the fact that I was so used to seeing Jacob as a friend, rather than a boyfriend, or a lover even. But hopefully the lover part wouldn't come for a while, I wasn't ready for that just yet.

"He's here!" Alice exclaimed, and she was right. I heard his tires crunching the gravel in the driveway. "Oh, and your mom and dad said that you didn't have to worry about your curfew tonight. They know that this is important." She added, and I was thankful for that. But I knew better, they were probably having their own little date night tonight and they didn't want me to come home. That was okay though, Jake and I could just go to our spot on the beach.

"Cool." I replied, then exhaled, trying to shake away all of my nerves. I didn't want Jake to think I was uncomfortable being around him tonight. I heard his car door open and close, and his footsteps up to the door. I knew he was nervous already just by the way he was breathing. His breaths were short and shallow, that's how I knew. He was almost to the door, and I could smell him when he got there. He was wearing my favorite cologne. He knew I loved that one. "Be cool, be cool..." I whispered to myself, and that's when he walked in, and I swear he took my breath away.

"Hey Nessie." Jacob smiled one of his goofy grins. He was extremely happy tonight, I could tell. And you could definitely tell that Alice had picked out his outfit and dressed him because he was wearing a black suit, and he looked so good. I loved when he dressed up, because I hardly ever got to see him that way. Whenever we hung out, it was always jeans and a t-shirt, or jeans and no shirt. He was looking me over too, I noticed that, and I noticed that he liked what he saw. I was glad too, because this was all for him. "You look good." He complimented. I was expecting him to call me beautiful or something like that, but maybe he just didn't want to overwhelm me.

"You too." I smiled in reply. Tonight was going well already.

"Shall we go?" He asked, offering me his arm. I nodded, and took his arm gratefully. I was more than ready for this date, and I knew we were going to have such a great time. It had seemed that all my nerves had disappeared, and had been replaced with a newfound excitement. Which was good, because I wanted to be anything but nervous at the moment.

When we arrived out to his car, he opened the door for me like a gentleman, and he got in on the other side. I waited patiently as he started up the car and we drove. "Alice did a good job on dressing you." I said, admiring his suit once more.

"You like it?" He asked with a grin.

"I love it." I replied.

"Well she did good on you too..." He trailed off. "I mean, you look beautiful Renesmee." A blush had risen to my cheeks, and I could feel them burning. He complimented me a lot, but it felt different this time. And I absolutely loved it when he called me by my full name. It was a rarity, so I enjoyed it when he did say it. I was happy that all these nerves were gone.

"Thanks Jake." I said smiling slightly.

This time, he kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, "I hope you don't mind, but it's going to be a long drive. About and hour or so." He said, which made me think. Were we going out of town? Now I was really excited and curious. "But trust me, this place is definitely worth the wait." He added, so it must have been pretty fancy. I hated surprises but I would suppress it for Jacob's sake. I knew he was trying really hard to impress me, and so far, I was very impressed.

"I can't wait." I commented, looking over at him, and I knew tonight was going to be a blast.


	7. The Date

We drove for about an hour, just chatting and having small conversations about whatever crossed our minds. I liked that fact that we could still act somewhat normal, it was like there was no pressure to act a certain way, or do different things. That was one of the things I was concerned about too, that things would be different between us once we started dating. But now I knew that things would only get better, and continue to get better with the passing time. It was nice that my doubts were reassured. "This is nice." I commented, and he agreed. Finally though, after about twenty more minutes of driving, we finally arrived.

"We're here." Jacob announced, and I looked out the window to see where our destination was.

"Wow..." I barely managed to get out as I looked at my surroundings. We were at what had to be a five star restaurant, with twinkling lights every which way, soft jazz music, and people in suits and dresses. Jake and I would fit in just fine. But the best thing about this place was that it was totally secluded. We would have as much privacy as we wanted, and I was glad, because that would mean Jake and I could talk about whatever we wanted. "This had to have cost a fortune." I pointed out as he helped me out of the car and the valet took his keys to go park it. "You really didn't have to do this Jacob." I looked over at him, and caught him staring at me. I blushed, and looked away quickly.

"Don't be silly Ness." He quickly brushed it off. "I wanted our first date to be really special, and this isn't even the whole date yet." He explained to me.

"Wow." I replied. "Then I can't wait to see what else you have planned for the night." I said as he took my hand, and we walked. I couldn't remember if this was the first time Jacob and I had ever held hands, but it definitely felt like the first time. It was like electricity shocked through me once our skin met with each other. It was a feeling that I felt like I would never forget. I felt like I would never forget this moment anyway, I felt like a freaking queen at the moment, and Jacob was my king. He was my soulmate, and I was glad that it was him.

"Table for two." Jacob told the host.

"Can we eat outside?" I asked, looking over at Jake. There was just something about looking out at the stars while I was with Jake that made our first date seem ten times more romantic than it already was. He agreed of course, but I knew he would because Jacob always gave me what I wanted. So the host lead us out a backdoor, and had us sit at a table outside on a patio. The temperature was moderately warm considering our location, and it was good weather for eating under the stars. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The host gave us menus and took our order for something to drink, and Jacob ordered us an expensive bottle of champaign. Of course, I had never consumed alcohol before, but I was glad my first time drinking would be with Jake. I wasn't going to get drunk, that was obvious.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"This is perfect." I replied, a smile at my lips. "What are you thinking about?" I asked in return.

His answer was quick, "How beautiful you look in the moonlight."

I blushed, "Thanks." My smile didn't leave my lips during the whole dinner, because this might have been the happiest night of my life so far. Just the way that Jacob looked at me, I could tell that he already loved me so much. Is this what the whole imprinting thing was like? Was this what it felt like to be loved by somebody? Because I enjoyed the feeling so much. His eyes showed nothing but happiness, and he made me laugh and feel good about myself, and I loved all of the extra attention that he was giving me. The food at dinner was so good, and the champaign was even better, and finally it was time to go.

"Ready for the next part of our date?" Jacob asked while we were walking back to the car.

I nodded, "So ready." I answered.

"Are you having a good time?" He then asked.

"I'm having an amazing time." I replied with a smile.

"I'm glad." He said, as we got into the car. It wasn't close to being late yet, so I wondered what else we were doing. He had told me that we had a little ways to drive again, and I was giddy with excitement. This date was better than I imagined it to be. We drove, and drove, and drove until finally, we were back at our spot on the beach. This was the perfect place to end our first date. "I thought we could look up at the stars and talk." He shrugged simply.

"Jacob, this is too perfect." I told him, and pulled him in for a hug. Our bodies were so close, and I just couldn't help myself. "Kiss me Jake." I spoke softly, and he didn't hesitate to oblige to my request. Our lips met for the very first time, and I swear that there were fireworks going off in my head, this kiss was way better than I thought it would be. Our first date was absolutely perfect, and I wouldn't change anything about it. And after we sat and gazed at the stars and talked about useless things until two in the morning, Jacob finally drove me home. He kissed me at the door again, and told me he'd see me tomorrow. I was happier than ever, and I didn't want this bliss to end.


	8. The Following Week

But unfortunately, my bliss did end, because the weekend was over, and I had to return back to high school. I had begged my mom to let me stay home for just one day, but she or my dad would allow it. They said I still needed to go to high school like a normal kid. And they didn't find it too funny when I told them that normal kids stay home from school too. Needless to say, that argument didn't get me anywhere, so here I am on a Monday morning getting ready for a day of school. I really wasn't feeling it at all, so I pretty much dressed like a bum. Sweatpants, and a t-shirt, you know, that kind of ordeal. And I also skipped breakfast, because whenever I was in a bad mood, I wasn't really all that hungry.

My mom and dad tried to kiss me goodbye, but I told them that I was still mad at them by using my gift. I was definitely giving them the silent treatment for the rest of the day, and possibly even tomorrow. I walked outside with my stuff for school as soon as Jacob pulled into the driveway. I knew that he usually came into get me, put I wanted to get away from my impossible parents. "Hey Nessie." He greeted once I climbed into his car.

"Hey Jake." I replied with a smile. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, and he did the same to me. Being around Jacob just lightened my mood automatically. I didn't know if it was the imprinting thing or not, or if it was just because we had known each other for pretty much my whole life. Whatever it was though, I absolutely loved it, because I could never be sad around Jake. He was like a big, happy ray of sunshine, and I could never get tired of him. "I wish it wasn't Monday." I said, sourly. "This going to school thing really sucks, especially now." I complained.

"Why's that?" Jacob asked as he drove me to school.

"Because now I can't spend all my time with you." I smiled at him, and he smiled in return. But it was true, and it really did suck; because now that I knew that Jacob had imprinted on me, and now that I knew that he and I were soulmates, I wanted to spend even more time with him. School prevented me from doing that, and if it was up to me, I would have just quit already, or probably never even started going. But it wasn't up to me, it was my parents decision since technically I wasn't an adult yet, and I wouldn't be until my seventh birthday. Which was a dumb rule in my opinion.

"That does suck." He agreed with me. "I know what will make you feel better though." He bribed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, looking over at him. "What?"

"Dates every weekend." He said.

"You were right, that did make me feel better." I replied with a small smile. "And that sounds awesome."

"I knew you would like it." Jacob said. By then, we had already arrived at school because my house really isn't that far away from it. I sighed, already annoyed with everyone for the day. Jacob laughed, "Relax Nessie, it's just eight hours." He tried to calm me down. "And I'll be right here waiting when it's over." He added, causing me to smile again.

"I know." I replied, and I leaned to kiss him on the lips. It seemed that since we started kissing, I would never get tired of it. Especially when Jacob was so good at it. When we finally pulled away from each other, I smiled yet again. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." I said.

"Likewise." He answered in a joking manner. I laughed, and stepped out of the car and started my awful day at school. Okay, it wasn't awful in the sense that you think, it was just awful because I didn't have anyone there to talk to, and it was so boring, and Jacob wasn't here. That's why I hated it, because I just wanted to spend every single day with Jake. It'd be awesome if he could just enroll in school too, but he was freakishly large, and would stand out if he tried to blend in as a high school student. Thinking about that caused me to laugh.

But finally, after all my boring classes, and lunch, and some more boring classes, the school day was finally freaking over. I practically ran outside to Jacob's car, "Oh, thank gosh." I managed to get out once I was in his car.

"How was your day?" He asked me.

"Terrible. Let's go to the beach." I said as I leaned up against him.

He laughed, "As you wish." I was glad that I could spend the rest of my day with Jacob, and my parents weren't totally in my business. I mean, Alice probably told them what I was doing after school and all that stuff, but still, I'm glad they were giving Jake and I some privacy about our relationship. That was the reason I was afraid of dating, I thought my parents were going to constantly aggravate me about where I am, and what I'm doing, but they didn't, and I was thankful. And I was glad that they were letting me spend all my time with Jake, even if that meant going to school too.

"I can't wait for our second date." I said to Jake.

"Me either." He replied.

"If it's anything like the first then it's going to be awesome." I said. At least now I had something to look forward throughout the rest of the stupid week while I was at school. I would let that second date be my motivation to get through this super slow week of boredom.


	9. Waiting

I had to admit, our second date was ten times better than our first. Then dinner was way more romantic, there were way more kisses, and I knew that I was falling deeper and deeper in love with Jacob every time I looked in his eyes. And I knew that he was already head over heels in love with me. The dates only confirmed it. And he was right, we did go on a date every weekend once I was out of school. Hell, I didn't even care about school anymore. I was just so obsessed with being around Jake, and going on our many dates that I didn't even want to go to school. Of course, my parent still made me, so I just thought about Jacob pretty much all the time.

And after our second date, we went on our third, and after our third, we went on our fourth. Honestly, after our fourth date, I pretty much lost count. Because our kisses got longer, the touches were more longing, and pretty soon, Jake and I couldn't keep our hands off each other. Of course, my mom and dad weren't too happy about that. After all, Jake and I had only been dating for a couple months, and they didn't want me to hurry and rush into the family life.

"Think about it honey." My mom said to me. "You and Jake literally have eternity together."

"I know." I replied.

"All your mom and I are saying is that we want you to experience other things before you settle down with Jacob." My dad said. He had a point, but I knew Jacob was my soulmate, and I loved spending time with him, so why wait? "That's why you're in school." My dad added. "You can't go to school if you're married and trying to have kids." He pointed out.

"Then take me out of school." I begged for the umpteenth time.

My dad shook his head, "No."

"You need to go through with it at least one time." My mother said.

"Fine." I grumbled. "All I'm saying is, Jake and I already know we're going to be with each other forever, why wait?" I asked. "It's stupid, and I don't even like school anyway." I added.

"Because we want you to wait." My dad said. "I'm not giving my daughter up that easily." He said with a smile, and kissed me on my forehead. They were being so difficult, but I would leave it be. "Oh, and if you and Jake are going to have sex, please let your mother know so she can... You know, help out?" My dad added, with a small smile. God, I hated the fact that he could read my thoughts. Mom was so lucky.

"Dad!" I said embarrassed.

"I read your thoughts as soon as you come home from your dates, remember that." He said.

"Don't be like that." I replied.

"He's right, Renesmee." Mom said. "I mean, we don't know if you can even get pregnant, but still, we want to be precautious. We don't want anything to happen to you." She said.

"I know." I replied. "But don't worry, Jake said he'd like to wait until we're married." I informed them, and that was the truth. He had told me this just a few nights ago, saying that it wouldn't feel right if we didn't. "He knows how you guys feel, so we're waiting." I kept talking, "And by the way you guys are talking, that's not going to happen for a long time." I finally finished.

"We're not the bad guys honey." My mom said. "We just care about you too much."

"Okay, goodnight." I said as I began walking to my room. I had to get to bed on time because it was a school night, which was the dumbest rule ever. I was an adult, but my parents were definitely not treating me like one. I had to go to school, and I wasn't allowed to get married, and I wasn't allowed to move out. Why in the world did they even let me go out with Jacob in the first place? I knew we were going kind of fast, but still, we were going to be bound together for the rest of our lives because of the imprinting. I wish they would at least let me enjoy that. I wish they would let me show them that I am responsible enough to do that.

I was just going to have to tell Jake that we had to slow down more because of my parents sake. They didn't want us moving too fast, because they wanted me to experience other things before I settled down. He probably wouldn't be too happy about it, because he was already to damn near propose, but he'd have to deal with it for me. I would just tell him that we have plenty of time for that stuff in the future. Because after all, we really were going to have forever together. Which would never be long enough for the man that I loved with all my heart.

School the next day was really boring, and even though I told Jacob everything my parents said, he said we were still going to go on dates whenever we possibly could, because even when we weren't together, we were still hanging out all the time anyway. Whether my mom and dad liked it or not, Jake was my life now, and they were going to have to deal with it. Don't they know what it was like to be in love? I remember my dad telling me that my mom wanted to be with him all the time, so why couldn't I be with Jake all the time? It was really unfair, but I knew I was going to have to suck it up, and deal with it.


End file.
